My submissive
by Anime Kitty xxxx
Summary: Summary inside. (First chapter is an explanation of what the story will involve, opinions would be appreciated before i begin posting story chapters) This is a dominant/submissive relationship story in the form of werewolf mates. M rated for a reason. This is not just a romance story but is the main genre. (This story is a rewrite)
1. Summary

Summary Chapter

I will be posting this story both on here (fanfiction) and on fictionpress to get as many opinions as possible.

In basic terms, this story is centered mainly around how different the lifestyle for humans and werewolves are to each other. However I will also warn, the other main focus is also the type of relationships werewolves have, which i like to call "dominant and submissive". In this story, it is set in a world where humans and werewolves have a great hatred for one and another and the reason for this dates back many generations which will be explained throughout the story eventually as well as the werewolves history and birth. The humans live in villages and i have set it so they travel from different villages in order to trade crops and other things for money, they travel by horses because I have set it so vehicles such as cars were not invented during this time. The humans lifestyle and werewolves lifestyle is rather different because the werewolves live as individual clans with few numbers but are still incredibly strong, werewolves tend to stick to the tribal lifestyle whereas the humans have advanced slightly when it comes to weaponry (such as rifles, swords), however they both share the same weapon of a crossbow and knives, but the werewolves could easily use themselves as weapons. You will notice the differences in how they live their lives.

The main human village is set in a clearing where there is a single path that leads miles away from the village to another, on the opposite far end of the village is a forest, that filled clusters of trees, rivers, and is far deeper than any of them care to go and due to the agreement between the werewolves and the villagers that was set many generations ago, there is a certain point they cannot go, for it is then the werewolves territory and vise versa, this is in order to keep the peace. The only way the agreement can be broken is if one kills the others kind with brutality. This could lead to war. Therefore the agreement is a silent warning for them both. There are various other clans of werewolves but not in that area for they all have their own territory, but then there is also the individual werewolves that are known as rogues, which are exiled werewolves that no longer have a clan and so are both the enemy of their own kind and humans.

Going back to the dominant/submissive relationship topic, a dominant in this story is always the male and the submissive is the female. From the day they are born, a werewolf is destined to find their mate one day and they come into their "inheritance" at 18 where they are able to sense/smell their dominant/submissive. At 16 is where they learn to transform into their werewolf form. It is possible for dominants to have sex with others before they meet their mate but it is frowned upon and most wait until the day (if it ever comes) that they find their mate, some have to leave their clans in order to search for their mate and then return, this is the dominant that goes searching. A dominant must protect their mate at all costs and due to the bond the mates have, they can sense at times how the other is feeling, there should be a bond of trust so the submissive feels safe with their dominant. If either reject each other, after so long they will both begin to experience pains and changes in mood, the dominant will become aggressive, violent and will crave their mate, eventually he will slowly cave in on himself and would rather die than live a life without his mate, the submissive on the other-hand will become increasingly depressed, lonely, craving their mate and will be very clingy. If one mate was to be killed, for the other mate they will feel as though part of them has died and will most likely commit suicide because they cant handle the emptiness that their mates death has caused, the bond between the mates is far fragile and powerful than any mere human can understand.

For Logan Black, Alpha of Shadow Pack, finding his mate will hopefully bring some light to his grey life where he holds the bitterness and anger inside from personal experiences of pain and betrayal. He has grown into a well respected man to his clan and is now a powerful Alpha despite his young age (18). Without respect, he believes the clan will fall apart, he believes if his followers respect him and know their place their pack will forever be alive, he remains strict, feared yet most of his pack know deep down Logan cares. However will Logan's hostility and bitterness prevent him from opening his heart to a mate or will he destroy his only chance at happiness due to pack law and his past? Will he be willing to accept his mates identity?


	2. Chapter 1

chapter one

 _It was the middle of winter, days were short and the nights were cold. The freezing temperatures made it difficult for anyone in the pack to stay human form,the lack of winter clothing was dreadful, but this was due to failed hunts. There was barely enough food for the pack to survive,but the boy knew better than to complain. Being the son of the pack leader, Alpha Frederick Black, the boy knew he had to stay blanked face and continue to be brave and not let fear show. As the future Alpha, he had to gain the respect of the pack at a young age, even if that meant being as cold as his father._

 _But the boy knew it was the only way the pack would survive, without a leader, a commander, they would be lost, even the men, but especially the women. Lives of the men of the pack were at great risk, despite the shadowed nights without star light to guide them through the forest and freezing temperatures, the men still tried to seek food, but nearly always returned empty handed. The women would stay home, take care of the children and be ready to comfort and welcome their mates back into pack territory. There had been more than one occasion where a man didnt return, because their pack had been attacked by rogues. It destroyed a little part of the boy when news would be brought to the fallen wolves mate.. He would watch their faces twist into several different emotions, but it always ended the same. They would break down, fall to their knees, curse, cry, yell, call to the heavens, call for their mate._

 _It wouldnt be long after till they would kill themselves._

 _A submissive cannot survive without their dominant, it was impossible. They were bonded by mind body and soul. Even before the news is given, the submissive or dominant KNOWS...they can feel it. The boy remembered his mother describing it being like having a part of you torn away by force, leaving you with an empty hollow feeling that can never be replaced._

 _He had watched only recently a submissive die a slow painful death. She starved herself at first, no one could force feed her, she was already dead before she past, she was no longer the person she had been. In the end she had gone into the woods and never returned. The following day her body was found in a nearby river, she had drowned herself in her sorrows and grief. It was soon revealed she had been with child. She was going to be a mother._

 _Dominants struggle to survive but can cope longer than a submissive, but they too have lost their life mate, their lover,their best friend, in the end it destroys them until they are driven mad. Some kill themselves before insanity can take them. Losing their submissive through death is a dominants worst nightmare, it destroys them to the very core, they are no longer the man they were before._

 _The boy only three years ago classified these men as no longer true men. No woman should destroy a man in that way, no man should become that weak, even if they had just lost their mate. But this was the time the boy barely understood mating and bonding. The bonding ritual joined the two destined souls from birth together, parting would kill them._

 _The boy knew one day he would have a submissive by his side, being only 13 it wasnt time yet. You go through the transformation of gaining your wolf soul once you turn 16. Its an excruciating event where the boy had witnessed multiple men and women go through. Their bones would change shape, break and crack until they form a wolfs body. Fur would cover the once naked form as claws extend from the newly formed four paws. Then soon the eyes, jaw, nose and ears of a wolf would form, a snarl escaping as they prepare to howl for the first time._

 _His father when in wolf form stood beyond 6ft when on two legs. His fur was brown but could be mistaken for crimson due the amount of blood he was normally covered in after a hunt or an attack. He had many scars on his human body, the biggest being across his chest which he had gained when a fellow pack member attacked him when he was only in human form. And yet, the boys father had still killed the traitor. His mother had seen to his fathers wound, the boy had watched as she cleaned and stitched it, never did his father once say thank you or look at his wife with love._

 _Though, it came as no surprise to the boy, his father was cold. Even to his own submissive, to the boys mother._

 _The pack had been invaded last summer by a passing pack named SlaughterFire, they were a mere pack of rogue wolves. Though they were not the only rogue packs travelling the forest, if you listened closely enough, you could hear them breathing from a distance. Waiting._

 _It was because of them there was little food. Little clothing. Leading to the boys own pack starving and freezing, struggling to survive. Especially underage pack members such as himself. But even the cabins were cold, no bed was warm enough, the boy always feared he would get frost bite in his sleep._

 _In winter time it was impossible to grow crops or fruit, they relied specifically on meat, without it, they struggled to remain alert and strong. For water during the winter when the closest river had frozen over they would pile snow in buckets and let it melt inside their home, thankfully, it snowed every year._

 _Today was no different from the last few months, it was freezing and dark. But in the center of the pack territory was a fire where all pack members could huddle around, trying to keep warm, some in their wolf forms, others not._

 _Creeping out from his cabin, the boy looked around his pack territory in disgust and horror. He watched as a mother of three cradled her children close, they were clearly not of age of transformation, so their mother used her own fur and body heat to try and keep them warm in wolf form. The boy could tell, despite the amount of fur the female had, she was shaking, the cool night wind ghosting across her, seeming gentle but leaving its mark._

 _Casting his eyes across various pack members, the boy shivered as the cool night air caused goosebumps to form. He jumped slightly when arms wrapped around his waist. Turning his head slightly, the boy knew it was his mother, she was very petite, only 5ft, he at 13 was already 5'4, though it was expected that he would grow to his fathers height or further. In wolf form his father was 6'5._

 _"Logan, come back inside, its cold tonight." His mother said quietly as she gently tried to guide Logan back inside the cabin. Logan shok his mother off and growled, looking straight ahead at his pack._

 _"Its cold every night mother. Even inside." Logan said lowly, his voice deeper than most his age. His mother looked around nervously, Logan knew she was keeping an eye out for his father, she was afraid to upset him._

 _"Your father wont be pleased. Please Logan, come back inside." Logan's mother pleaded, she couldn't force him, she knew her place. But she loved him dearly, always showed him kindness when his father wasn't watching. His father, Frederick, was not the affectionate type, whether he had been before Logan was born was still a mystery, though be dared not ask his mother. To make up for his fathers insensitivity, his mother was always there for cuddles when he was a little boy, but now, he was just like his father. Cold. Distant. Bitter._

 _A true Alpha._

 _Despite the fact he disliked the sort of man his father was, he was a respected Alpha and had held the pack together even during difficult times such as these. He kept the peace with the humans, who Logan dared to never ask about. To werewolves, humans were vile feral creatures that saw them as monsters, even though they would gladly kill one of them in an instant. However the agreement that has stood for many generations has indeed prevented such situations. There is a point in the forest where humans dare not go for that is entering werewolf territory, however, they knew humans needed to hunt for food and so allowed them deep enough into the forest where they could find deer, hares, birds and any other animal they could find. It was against pack law to interact with humans, no human was permitted into their territory and therefore no one dared to communicate with them. As for as Logan was concerned, humans were below his kind, mere cockroaches._

 _Looking at the pack for one more second, Logan shrugged his mother off when she put a hand on his shoulder and went back into the cabin and sat by the lit fireplace, hoping the heat would soon warm him up slightly._

 _He listened as his mother took a seat on a deer-skinned sofa, her body shaking from the cold. She was so skinny, so small. Logan looked at her with narrowed eyes._

 _"Have you eaten?" Logan asked, frowning at his mother, who stared at the dancing flames absently._

 _"There isnt much to eat darling." His mother said with a soft smile, putting her arms around herself, she sat back into the chair and ignored the slight rumble her belly made at the mention of food. Logan's frowned deepened._

 _Swallowing, Logan turned his attention back to the fire just as his father came into their cabin, his chest uncovered, his scar on display. Logan could tell by the slam of the door he wasn't happy. Though he never was, or never seemed it._

 _"Isabelle, i told you to stay upstairs." His father snapped whilst frowning at his mate, Logan tensed whilst waiting for his mothers reply._

 _"I-I know, i just came down to speak to Logan." Isabelle stuttered as she stood up slowly, her eyes wide._

 _"You have spoken to him, get back up stairs and into bed." His father ordered, whilst pointing to the stairs, Isabelle took one last glance at her son and then nodded before doing as she was told._

 _Once she was gone, Logan stood up and turned to face his father, who crossed his arms, a frown still on his face._

 _"If your mother gets up again, make her go back to bed."_

 _Nodding, Logan remained silent, still staring at his father._

 _"She isnt well," His father said with narrowed eyes, Logan again nodded, not questioning._

 _The silence was painful, Logan could feel sweat trickle down his neck despite the cold, his father always made him feel small, insignificant by just standing their, staring him down. But to Logan, this was normal. Most would feel comfortable with their father, as well as respecting him, however with his...Logan felt unworthy._

 _"You will one day be the Alpha of this pack," His father said after a few moments of silence. Logan took the time to study his father, he seemed tired. His face was lined with wrinkles. Due to his parents having him quite late on, they were older than most parents, nearly in their 50's. His fathers once dark brown hair now had elements of silver, but this was not only a disadvantage, it showed his age, his experience, his wisdom, just like his scars showed his bravery, his past, his loyalty to the pack._

 _He was a truly respected Alpha._

 _But not a respected dominant._

 _"...Logan?" His father snapped, "Were you listening to me?"_

 _Looking down in apology, Logan shook his head before meeting his fathers eyes, they held hidden anger but he could tel, his father was trying to contain it._

 _"I was saying...you will one day be the Alpha of this pack, you will, take my place at 18, I am hoping you will find your submissive by then," His father paused, thoughtfully, "Remember a true Alpha is a commander, can control, can protect and is respected. To lose the respect of the pack..." His father took a step forward, his face blank, "If you lose the respect of the pack, you are no longer my son. Is that understood?"_

 _Logan had heard this before, many times. He understood. It no longer hurt like it use to in the past when he was younger, but he soon found out that it was wrong for an Alpha dominant to cry..."Yes sir i do."_

 _Nodding in approval, his father looked towards the stairs, "Back to you finding a submissive. Always make sure they know their place."_

 _Logan nodded, he knew what was expected when he found his submissive, again it had been told to him many times. He understood. "Yes sir, i know."_

 _Nodding, his father looked at Logan, "Tonight i'm going hunting with the men, to help find food," Logan could have sworn he saw his fathers eyes cast to the stairs, a hint of worry in his eyes as he did so, "Make sure your mother remains in bed..."_

 _"Yes sir."_

 _Walking towards the door, his father paused but didn't turn around to face Logan, "You are just like me son." With that he opened the door and left, the door slamming as he did._

 _"You're just like me..." Logan repeated in a whisper and growled, he knew he was. And he hated himself for it._

 _He knew his father was a respected Alpha, he did his best to take care of the pack, and Logan knew he also had what it takes to take care of the pack. He was a born Alpha dominant, all will respect him. And he will be known as the future protector of the Silverback pack._


	3. Chapter 2

chapter two

-five years later-

Standing on his wooden porch, Logan looked around with his arms crossed, eyes analyzing the members of his pack. As the Alpha, he had the responsibility to watch out for his pack, to observe the members of his pack and the area around them, making sure each individual was safe, doing their work and following pack law. The sun had only began to rise moments ago, signalling it was time for the children to begin to wake up and learn from the pack mentors- which are members of the pack that have volunteered to teach the younger generation about hunting, ancestors, pack law and other information they will need as they grew older.

Logan's pack was not overly populated, but despite their lack in numbers, they are known across all other packs and by some, even feared. Logan liked that fact, even if no one had actually claimed to be fearful of him, he could see, deep within their eyes and the way sweat would slowly drip from their foreheads, slight trembles and fist clenching was also an indication of anxiety. Logan took all these signs of fear with satisfaction as he resisted the urge to smirk. Within his pack, there are only five mentors, all female. Once male children were old enough to learn to hunt, adult males would teach them in small groups, starting off with simple animals such as hare, squirrels, then as time progressed they would begin to hunt bears and deers, whereas the female mentors only taught the children about transformation, their pack ancestors, pack law and mating. Learning how to speak, walk and other things were taught by the parents or through books. Recently Logan had urged members of his pack that were mated to reproduce more cubs due to their lack in numbers, though Logan knew he could not force the matter, however if they wished to keep the pack strong, numbers were needed. Though despite this, there was one good advantage to not having many members in his pack. They could remain hidden without being disturbed and it was easier for Logan to keep track of his pack, especially since on the outside of the forest they lived in was a village. A village that belonged to humans. Logan's pack was deep within the forest, past the borders of which humans were allowed to go due to their agreement that has been kept for many generations. Humans knew of the werewolves existence, just as much as werewolves knew of theirs, however the hostility and hatred has never diminished and as far as Logan concerned, it would remain that way.

Since Logan was Alpha of the pack, he had a duty to keep order and at times that meant making some of the women that spoke back to him, submit, by intimidating them with either a simple glare or stern word. Despite the dominants feeling like they should fight back and defend their mate, they were torn between their protectiveness and loyalty of their Alpha and so would stay back but remain standing, unflinching. Everyone knew their place.

Over the past five years, rogue wolves have joined together to form their own pack, their identity however was unknown. Such situations were uncommon, but did happen. Logan despised rogue wolves. They are werewolves that decided to leave their packs, who were exiled or were born into that world, it disgusted Logan because not only did rogues hate humans and hunt animals to feed themselves, they also attacked fellow werewolves and killed them. It was uncommon a rogue would find their mate because they decided to remain alone, and so the fact some have joined together, to form their own pack, made Logan feel anxious and often felt wary when men would go out to hunt. It was a necessary risk, they had to feed, and the women were unable to hunt for themselves, their mates had to take the risk, but due to this, Logan had made the rule only a certain amount of men could hunt at a time and only for a certain amount of time. For their safety.

The children of the Silverback pack named the rogues the "Mist demons". At first Logan thought this was amusing and didnt quite understand why the children of pack called the rogues this name, but then he understood when his pack partner, Luka Greywater, explained to him, "The children hear them at night. When they are trying to sleep Logan. You must have heard howling. They are haunted bu nightmares that plague their minds, some have even lost parents to these rogues. The name demon fits the bastards. Mist...we both know why." Logan knew too well as to why the name mist was used, it was an old werewolves tale, that if you wondered into the woods, during a full moon late at night, when the mist was at its thickest, you are said to never return, that something hides in the mist. Waiting. Logan knew it was a mere tale to scare the children from going deep into the forest at late hours, it wasnt uncommon that the young ones would want to go on an adventure and see whats out there, some have even wished to cross the border, to dare venture into human territory. Such situations Logan had dealt with.

Being Alpha, Logan most of the time kept to himself and observed from the shadows or within his cabin. He was rarely seen in public like he is today, apart from when he held pack meetings. He was known for being quiet, always hiding in his cabin, but little did his pack know, he was always watching.

The only reason Logan was outside his cabin today was because he was waiting on the arrival of his pack partner. Luka and he had been friends since they were cubs, mere children. Logan didnt talk to many other children when little, his father considered having friends as a waste of time and he should spend the majority of his time learning to hunt and getting stronger. But Luka insisted on being his friend. Logan had disliked Luka at first and wanted nothing more than for him to simple piss off, Logan told him as much too. Luka was the opposite to Logan, he was hyper, bubbly and always wanted to go on an adventure, much like the children Logan found an annoyance that wanted to enter human territory. But being the future Alpha, Logan had been raised to not be as carefree, at times, Logan resented his father for this, but her thanked him to, because he knew to be a great respected Alpha, you had to be sensible, responsible and mature. Luka was infuriating. He would always try to make Logan 'lighten up'. He still had that carefree attitude now. But Logan wouldnt have him any other way. Though he would be damned if he told that to Luka. Logan soon learned he would never rid himself of Luka, no matter how harsh or brutal or cold he was to the boy...Luka merely bounced back, happy as ever. He was the opposite appearance wise to Logan as well. When children Luka was beyond skinny, a stick in Logan's eyes. He had messy curly black hair that was forever knotted, though Logan had to admit Luka had the most capturing emerald eyes. He was pale, despite always being in the sun during summer, the boy forever remained sickly white, whereas Logan was more tanned, his eyes an unusual blue that some thought was grey or the colour of the ocean. He had blonde hair that he kept short but was soft, it was neat. Logan had more muscle than Luka as well.

But now, both at eighteen, their appearance hadnt changed much, except their height and muscle. Luka stood at 6 foot whereas Logan stood at 6'2. Despite all this however Logan couldnt ask for a better pack partner, the man had stood by him through many hard times. A pack partner was seen as a leader but lesser than the Alpha, if Logan needed assistance, Luka was his man to help and informed him of any issues in the pack.

"Logan! Snap out of it!" Said pack partner was now slapping Logan in the face, trying to get his attention. Logan didnt even realise he had zoned out. Shaking his head, Logan glared darkly at Luka and batted his hand away. Luka grinned.

"Do you live to irritate me?" Logan asked tiredly as he rubbed his temple.

"Everyday you ask me the same question." Luka said whilst laughing and patted Logan on the shoulder.

"That's because you give me a reason to and have yet to stop."

"Aww dont be so cruel." Luka playfully pouted then laughed again when Logan rolled his eyes in mock annoyance, "On a serious note...you know you love me."

"That's not serious."

"It is to me." Luka's grinned widened.

Sighing Logan turned to walk back into his cabin, he had already formed a headache.

Grabbing Logan by the shoulder and turning him back around, Luka held his hands up in surrender, "Right right, Mr grumpy, on an actual serious note, three men were able to find a baby deer in the forest and managed to kill it, along with a hare. The mother got away however, one of their mates is preparing the meat now, we are waiting for the others to return with their own finds. Darcy claimed he saw three of our men chasing down two male deers. Hopefully it will be enough to catch and kill them. We need the fucking food."

Logan listened intently, and when Luka was finished, he nodded, "Tell the men well done, better than yesterday." They had returned with merely two rabbits.

Nodding, Luka swallowed, "They have been out most of the night, no signs of any rogues. Its just like...they literally disappear Logan. It's as though...they find us. We don't find them."

"I know." Logan said absently, gazing towards the forest, "How is Esme?"

Smiling, Luka grabbed a strong around his neck that had a piece of wood cut into a heart on it. Esme had made it for him, saying it would protect him on his hunts. "She is fine." Esme had been a rogue wolf that had come seeking help and for a pack that would take her in, she was a rogue that had been born into that world, however she was not part of the rogues in their forest and had traveled from very far away, but in the opposite direction to where the human village was. As soon as Esme had entered pack territory, Luka had smelt that she was his submissive. Logan remembered that day all too well. From the start Logan believed Luka was far too soft on his submissive, she was slightly rebellious and could sometimes have a mouth on her which Logan could tell irritated Luka. As the dominant, Logan believed Luka needed to make his authority more clear. However despite this, Esme was a lovely woman and her attitude was mainly down to how she has lived her life.

"We have been talking about cubs again. But I think Esme wants to wait till next summer to try for cubs, so they are not born near or during winter time."

Logan nodded and then turned back to his cabin.

"Hey, Logan." Luka said when Logan opened the door.

Looking back to Luka, Logan raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"It's clear your mate isnt part of our pack, you can't smell or sense her-"

"I dont want to discuss this Luka."

"But-"

"Silence." Logan commanded and felt satisfied when Luka closed his mouth, It is not your place to talk to me about this. Go do your duties Luka."

Luka winced at Logan's harsh but did as he was told and turned his back on Logan instantly and walked away without another word.

Gritting his teeth, Logan stepped into his cabin and slammed the door.

xxxx

"Luka?" Esme questioned when Luka stormed into their cabin, his eyes blazing and cheeks flushed. Glancing at Esme who was sat on the floor by the fireplace, Luka rubbed his eyes in irritation.

"It's nothing."

"Clearly that's a lie..." Esme said softly and stood from her sitting position but didnt make a move towards Luka, who was tense, his muscles strained, "Please what is it?"

"I told you," Luka snapped, locking eyes with Esme who flinched slightly at his harsh tone, "Its nothing."

Biting her lip, Esme walked over to Luka, thankfully he chose to not move. Once in front of Luka, Esme looked up to her mate and analysed his face. For only an eighteen year old, his eyes showed age and knowledge, pain and suffering that Esme had yet to understand. She herself carried the burden of pain.

"Is it the Alpha?" Esme sighed knowingly when Luka's eyes flickered to the floor. If she hadnt been watching his eyes, the movement would have been unnoticeable. "What happened?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Moving around Esme, Luka walked briskly into the small kitchen of his cabin. Leaning against one of the wooden counters he had carved only days ago, Luka tensed once more when he felt a small hand on his shoulder.

"Luka if its troubling you, it concerns me-"

"No. It does not!" Turning around, Luka gazed down at Esme and raised an eyebrow when she crossed her arms, "Uncross your arms and stop being stubborn." Luka said through gritted teeth as he rubbed his temples.

"Tell me-"

"Esme!" Luka snapped, causing Esme to silence immediately. A pang of guilt formed in Luka's chest but enough was enough, he hated being interrogated, especially by his own submissive, "I will not be told what to do by my own mate. My submissive. Esme i am very lenient, even you must admit, but even I have my limits," Sighing Luka looked at Esme softly and laid his hands on her shoulders, "As your dominant, I am telling you to leave the issue. It was a mere spat between me and Logan, nothing that concerns anyone else. Understand?"

Opening her mouth to protest, Esme decided it was best not to and closed it again, meekly nodding.

"Good now that the matter is settled, "Letting go of Esme, Luka bent to kiss her on the forehead and then made his way to the stairs, "I am going to get some rest...I have been up most of the night waiting for the men to return. Since its my turn to go hunting tonight I'll need the energy." With that, Luka turned his back on Esme and went upstairs. At the sound of a door being slammed, Esme looked to the ceiling and sighed. Only the Alpha could make her mate this frustrated, he was normally so calm and passive, despite being a dominant. He rarely ever snapped at her. Taking one last glance upstairs, Esme made a decision and left the cabin.

xxxx

After a few moments of being inside the cabin, Logan sighed, his headache beginning to cease. Walking towards his fireplace, he woke up the fire. As he stared into the flames from his crouched position, his eyes flickered to a drawing above the fireplace. A drawing he had done when little, of his mother. His father had a portrait he had gotten drawn for him upstairs, in a room that Logan had locked so nobody could enter it. The drawing he had done of his mother held fine detail, he had even managed to capture the sadness and pain she held in the depths of her eyes. Sometimes Logan despised his talent for drawing. His mother loved it and had a pencil carved and crafted for him. His father hadnt appreciated his talent and said it was a waste of time.

Though it came as no surprise to his mother, Logan was also fond of the piano, though it was not common knowledge. Many in the pack tended to have small events together, that consisted of music, singing and traditional pack dancing around the pack fire in the center of their territory. Logan was the only one who had a piano in possession, others had guitar, others had flutes and some preferred none at all. Logan knew nothing about how his family had come into possession of the piano, his mother use to play, but so did his grandma according to his mother. She never told him how or who gave them it, she only said it was his if he wanted it. That was another thing which was locked away in the same room as his fathers portrait. Something he wished to forget. Though the sounds of the piano he had created still invaded his dreams and thoughts, the urge to play never weakened.

Coughing awkwardly at his own thoughts, Logan stood up and straightened. About to reach for a book, Logan was stopped by a soft knock at his door. Raising an eyebrow, Logan walked to the door and opened it. He narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want Esme?" Logan snapped his eyes already filled with annoyance.

"I wanted to have a little chat," Esme said carefully, staring at the ground. Logan was still her Alpha, she had to show respect, "About Luka."

"Mhm. Haven't you best be heading back to him? If i recall his is your dominant, your mate. I highly doubt he knows you are here." Logan raised an eyebrow when Esme opened her mouth, she chose to not lie.

"No he doesnt...but I need to know why he's so upset," Esme said and raised he eyes to lock with Logan's, this was dangerous, considering her place. She had no right to meet his eyes.

"Respect girl." Logan growled his muscles tensing at being challenged.

"I...apologise. Alpha." Casting her eyes down once more, Esme tried to hold back her temper, "All i ask is to know what made my mate upset. He was very snappy towards me before, he isnt normally like that-"

"He's finally realised he is too soft on you then? Good man." Logan observed and smirked when Esme looked up startled, "Listen, the topic that irritated your mate is no concern of yours, he was sticking his nose where it wasnt wanted."

"He is your pack partner-"

"And i am your Alpha and will not tolerate your stubbornness, your dominant might be lenient on you, but i will not be and i will see to it he punishes you if you do not go. Now." It was a command and a threat, Esme knew.

Not raising her eyes, Esme nodded, "Yes Alpha." With that she turned and left, Logan watched her as she went, his eyes sharp. Once she was near her own cabin, Logan got ready to shut the door but stopped himself when he saw a few men from his pack return from. They carried two male deers and three rabbits. It seemed to have been a successful hunt this time, Logan couldnt help the smirk that appeared on his face. He watched as other members of his pack of all ages gawped at the meat the men carried with pride, their faces all lit up showing how happy and proud they were. Logan stepped outside his cabin and made his way towards the men as they placed the meat on the ground, the men put a fist to their hearts and bowed their heads slightly in greeting.

Logan nodded back, "Fellow hunters I congratulate you on a successful hunt, you have done the pack proud." At their Alpha's praise, the group of men bowed their heads once more in gratefulness.

"You may all continue." Logan turned on his heel, the little talking he did the better, he loathed public speaking, which was extremely ironic due to his Status as Alpha but he never complained. Once at his cabin, Logan turned to see the men carrying the meat again, preparing to skin the animals and take their fur for clothes and warmth, then the meat will be bare and ready to slice into and prepare for meals.

Entering the cabin once more, Logan shut the door, his hand still holding the handle even when it closed.

It was so quiet.

Looking around the room, Logan finally released the door and walked over to one of his bookcases and picked up the one he had reached for before he was disturbed. It wasnt an actual book however, it was his own hand written one, it had no cover, it was mere loose pages with words written with his own hand and carved pencil. It wasn't complete but it was a secret of his. A secret pleasure.

Even Alpha's have secrets.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Entering her cabin, Esme opened the door quietly. Though her efforts at being silent were wasted when her eyes locked onto Luka, who was sat on the stairs, his eyes were on her, as though he had expected her to enter that second.

"And where may I ask have you been Esme?" Luka asked with an annoyed tone, he knew exactly where she had been. Esme composed herself and looked at Luka with a blank face.

"Why ask if you know the answer?"

Standing up Luka moved to stand in front of Esme, he towered over her easily. Looking down at her, he narrowed his eyes, "Damnit Esme! Why do you insist on testing my patience? As a dominant I should punish you for talking back and for going to the Alpha without my permission! You had no right-"

"I wanted to know why you were upset! Pardon me for caring!" Esme snapped back and tried to move past Luka but was stopped by him gripping her arm.

"Do not interrupt me," Luka said evenly, he would not raise his voice, "I am nothing but fair to you and i have rarely ever punished you, I try to stay patient but Esme, this is ridiculous, when i say its not your concern, i very well mean it, as your dominant, i deserve some respect!"

"As your submissive-"

"As my submissive you should do as i say. I was perfectly fine until i realised you were gone. I knew exactly where you were, and you know what Esme, I feel betrayed."

Stunned, Esme froze, "Betrayed?"

"Yes, betrayed. When i order you to do something i mean for you to do it, for my sake and yours. The argument between me and Logan was not your concern. Since you have gone to this much trouble, I had confronted him about seeking his mate."

Stunned, Esme remained silent.

"He grew frustrated as normal and put me in my place. I have the temptation to do the same to you. But," Letting go of Esme's arm, Luka still held his scowl, "I am patient, and i forgive you. Be thankful for that."

Remaining silent, Esme stared down at the floor, she couldnt help but feel ashamed.

Seeing Esme's guilt ridden face, Luka softened slightly and sighed, "I dont like snapping at you. I hate it, but even I have my limits."

Looking up at Luka, Esme said, "I know...I just felt worried..."

Shaking his head, Luka took hold of Esme's hand. His face thoughtful, "I know you worry. But come, lets go to bed for a while...Im still rather tired and..." Cocking his head to the side, Luka said softly, "I sleep better with you by my side."

Smiling up at Luka, Esme blushed and shook her head, "Always the romantic."

xxxx

Hours ticked by since Logan had begun to read, it was only when he heard the sound of laughter from outside, he was awoken from his thoughts. Laying his paper down, Logan stood up, curious. Pulling back the curtains slightly, Logan looked outside, curious and annoyed at being disturbed. Cocking his head to the side, Logan watched as one of the male hunters he had greeted back swung his mate up into his arms, grins on both their faces, the laughter must have come from them and a few of the hunters friends who were shaking their heads in amusement, one of them had his arm wrapped around his own mate.

Logan vaguely remembered the hunters name being Jasper. He was a friend of Luka's, not his, he was only a pack member to Logan. A hunter. Though he knew Jasper quiet well personality wise, he knew Jasper was one to boast about his hunting skills. Though Logan had to admit he was one of the best. Though he was also a stubborn man, bad tempered at times. Much like himself, and for that, Logan found him irritating, they collided on many levels, he was also a man who found it hard to take orders. Logan wasnt a patient man and didnt think he was expected to be, not with his own Pack.

"Jasper! Put me down!" The female squealed in Jasper's arms, her face clearly showing she didnt mean it.

"No chance! Its been a looooong night, and I believe a certain someone has missed me…" Logan scowled at the smirk Jasper wore. The female blushed and bowed her head so she could nestle it into Jasper's head. The sight made a spark of jealously develop inside of Logan.

Growling, Logan closed the curtains with force that nearly brought the wolf-skinned curtains down. Snarling, Logan stormed out of the cabin and slammed the door, startling the couple and their friends. Jasper kept his mate in his arms, Logan smirked when he noticed him tighten his hold on the girl who looked slightly afraid.

"Keep that sort of crap inside your own cabin." Logan crossed his arms when Jasper straightened, his eyes narrowed, challenging.

"I was merely greeting my mate. I haven't seen her the entire night, she has been worried-"

"Not my concern," Logan interrupted and stepped into Jasper's personal space. Looking down at the bundle on the mans arms, Logan smirked, "Disrespect your Alpha by answering back boy and I'll make sure you are hunting for the next week. Your precious mate will have to survive without you for a while."

"You wouldn't dare-"

"Would I?" Logan growled, his anger growing. Grabbing Jasper's face, Logan leaned in intimidatingly, his eyes blazing, "I am the Alpha, my word is the law. Do not test what I won't and will do. Now take your mate home." Letting go, Logan forcefully pushed the man away but not enough for him to lose grip on his mate.

"Ssshh its ok Tina, dont get upset." Tina, that was her name, Logan kept his face blank as Jasper comforted his scared mate, who was clutching Jasper as though he were her life line.

"P-Please Alpha, I beg you, d-don't make him go hunting every night for the next week, I wouldn't cope! One night already worries me!" Tina begged, her stuttering causing Jasper to shield her with his arms in protection, he hated seeing his mate so upset.

"Tell pretty boy here if he wishes to keep his normal routine that he best not to speak back to me. Lower your head girl." Tina quickly did as she was told, Jasper growled.

"Don't talk to her that way."

Raising an eyebrow at Jasper's sharp commanding tone, Logan smirked, "Are you challenging me boy?"

"Do not call me boy! We are the same age-"

"I am Alpha," Logan growled and took another step towards Jasper, who flicked his eyes to his friends.

"Alpha I don't want to fight, I am not challenging you. I just do not appreciate anyone speaking down to my mate, it is my job to order and command her, not you. She is MY mate."

"And she is a member of my Pack. I can do or say whatever I like to her," Logan growled, his eyes locking onto Tina, who was trembling, "As I said. Take her home."

"I hope for your sake Logan, when you find your mate, you treat her better than this."

Logan swallowed and merely stared at Jasper before turning his back on the couple and stormed back into his cabin, slamming the door. Tina looked up to Jasper and softly laid a hand on his chest.

"I..sweetheart I think that hurt him."

Jasper looked down at Tina and shook his head before walking away, doing as he was told and took Tina home.

Logan looked out of the curtain and watched the couple walk away, his heart hammering against his chest. " _Damn that son of a bitch."_

xxxxx

"Luka...do you have to hunting tonight? Can you not stay here-"

"Its my turn Esme, we have been over this, me and other men will be going hunting tonight for food, we will need all we can find before the nights become unbearable and there is little to hunt. We also have to consider...the humans and whether they have enough to hunt as well."

Tracing her fingers along Luka's chest, Esme sighed, "I know, Im sorry, I just worry. I wish Logan wouldnt make you go hunting."

"He knows what is best for the pack," Luka said softly and turned on his side, so he could look down at Esme, bring her closer, he tightened his hold on her, "You may disagree with some things he says and does. Even I do. But he has always taken good care of the pack. He tries."

Twitching her nose, Esme bowed her head. "Even i must admit, its not my place to speak lowly of our Alpha."

"No its not. Lets move on."

Nodding Esme looked up at Luka and gave a small smile, "I missed you last night whilst you waited for the men..."

Bringing Esme closer, Luka raised an eyebrow with a smirk, "Missed me...in what way...?"

Blushing, Esme hid her face in Luka's neck and inhaled his scent, "Well...many ways you could say..."

"Mhm..." Slowly turning Esme so she laid flat on her back, Luka got on top of her and laid his body down on her, they were now eye level. She looked so small beneath him. He loved seeing her like this. "Tell me my little wolf," Luka whispered softly and laid a hand gently on Esme's cheek, "Tell me how much you missed me..."

"Luka that voice..."

"It's only my own my darling," Luka smirked knowing the effect he was having on Esme, he could smell her heat. She wanted him.

"I-I missed you. I missed you touching, kissing, licking...holding me..."

"And...?"

"A-And," Esme blushed and squirmed slightly as she became wet, "Making love to me..."

"That's my girl..." Luka said possessively and captured Esme's lips with his own, gently at first but then as Esme tugged on his hair, he pushed his tongue into her mouth, their tongues fighting but he soon dominated her. Pulling back after biting Esme's lower lip, Luka smirked at the flushed sight of his mate. She was simply beautiful. Kissing Esme on the forehead, Luka began to travel down Esme's body, laying kisses against her skin as he reached her neck. Thankfully they were both naked. Ready and in desperate need for each other. Stopping when he reached Esme's neck, Luka slowly and sensually licked up and down, enjoying the feeling of her squirming beneath him and the small gasps that escaped her lips.

Sucking on a spot he knew drove Esme insane with desire, he nipped the skin, marking her. "I love marking you...i want everyone to see you are mine..." Kissing along Esme's neck once more, Luka began to travel further down until he reached Esme's breasts, her perky nipples hard and dark pink. Inviting. Kissing around the right nipple, Luka fondled the other with his hand and tweaked the nipple playfully and began to rub as he took the other nipple into his mouth, nipping gently. Luka smirked around the nipple as Esme yelped in pleasure and surprise. Flicking the sensitive nipple with his tongue repeatedly, Luka suckled it hard as he grasped Esme's other boob with a tight grip. The pleasure and pain caused by the action made Esme call out Luka's name.

Moving to take the other nipple into his mouth, Luka switched hands so he could play with the other nipple, enjoying yet another squeal that escaped Esme's lips. "Like that my girl?"

"Yes," Esme breathed as Luka pulled away from her boobs. Locking eyes with Luka, Esme smiled softly, "You..you are so gorgeous..."

"M'lady, that is in fact you.." Luka whispered as he kissed his way down Esme's chest stopping at half way to nip the skin. Once between her legs, Luka smiled down at Esme's pussy and then locked eyes with her. His smile making a shiver go down her spine in anticipation.

"The way you look at me...oh Luka, please..."

"Please what?"

"P-Please… touch… kiss… lick… please…."

Smirking, his eyes displaying hunger, Luka put his around around Esme's legs and hoisted them so they were over his shoulders, "Gladly."

Without taking his time, Luka began to devour her, his skillful tongue licking fast and repeatedly over Esme's clit, making her squirm and pant in pleasure. Luka watched Esme's reaction as he ate her pussy, his cock getting hard at the sight of her squirming because of him. Moaning because of him. Trailing his tongue against the sides of her pussy, he entered he hole and licked furiously. Drinking her until she was nearly dry. As he licked inside of her, he played with her clit using his fingers, earning him a moan of his name.

"Lu-Luka...Oh yes!" She exclaimed as he sped up further, she was nearing climax. Smirking, Luka pulled back, swallowing as he did so. Esme scowled at him.

"P-Please-"

"Your time will come...i want you to cum around my cock," Sitting up, Luka grasped his cock and jerked it slowly before speeding up, Esme loved watching him touch himself. As she watched, Luka smiled, "Touch yourself. Rub your clit." He demanded.

Esme did so and moaned in pleasure as she furiously rubbed her clit, her eyes locked with Luka who continued to jerk himself off. Watching Esme made Luka need her even more. "Suck me off before I fuck you." Sitting up eagerly, Esme stuck her bum in the air, so her mouth was now level with Luka's cock. Taking his huge cock into her mouth, Esme bobbed her head up and down, loving the taste and feel of Luka inside her mouth.

"Fuck yes," Luka moaned, his rolled back as he enoyed his mates mouth around his cock, her soft lips brushing over the head as she poked her tongue into his hole, "My beautiful Esme."

Humming softly against his cock, Esme knew the vibration would drive him crazy.

Not able to take anymore, Luka pulled Esme's head off of his cock by her hair with gentleness, his eyes showing his need. "Esme." Luka whispered. Esme knew what he wanted and laid down, willing and waiting. Getting into position, Luka looked at her. When Esme nodded, Luka pushed himself into her pussy and groaned as her wetness covered him. It felt amazing as always. He loved being inside her. She felt amazing. Thrusting in and out slowly, Luka laid on top of Esme. Leaving her legs spread, Esme gasped when Luka hit her G-spot, his thrusts suddenly changing from slow and paced to fast and needy. Calling his name repeatedly, Esme felt her walls tighten around Luka, she was about to cum.

"Luka! Oh! I'm close! P-Please go deeper.." Going deep, Luka hit the spot over and over. Loving how Esme grasped him, her nails digging into him. He was so close.

"Cum for me. Cum for me Esme!"

"Luka!" Esme called out, his voice drove her crazy. Cumming around Luka's cock, pushed Luka over the edge as well, her tight pussy drove him mad. As they cummed, Luka wrapped his arms around Esme, her chest rising and falling fast.

"That was...intense..."

"I just…I needed you. Badly." Luka whispered absently and held Esme close. Hesitantly she wrapped her arms around his back and inhaled Luka's scent. Burying her head into Luka's neck, Luka tightened his hold on her, his eyes shut tight.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four

It was nearing hunting time. The lingering light of day was obliterated by the rapidly falling night, the once salmon and purple sky transformed into a vast expanse of jet-black that made the endless forest turn even more morbid. Amongst the ocean of blackness, luminous stars materialized, some however were dull, merely flickering into existence every so often. The lake just outside the walls of the pack, glistened, mirroring the dazzling of glittering stars, ripples in the once still water formed as strong wind gusted across the surface.

The coolness of the wind made Luka shiver and tense as goosebumps formed along his arms. He had just left his cabin, prepared to hunt along with a few other pack members. Amelia had watched him leave their room from their bed, sadness in her eyes as he kissed her goodbye and stroked her hair. "I will be back before sun rise." Luka had tried to reassure Amelia, but he knew she would still wait up for him, worrying as she gazed out the window watching for him.

Arriving at the pack camp fire, Luka frowned when he didnt see it lit. Raising an eyebrow at Jasper, who was sitting on a log seat, his head bowed. Jasper didnt need to look up to know Luka was staring at him.

"Alpha just announced theres going to be a downpour, but most of us knew that. Can you not smell it?" Jasper questioned and sniffed the air, looking to the sky. Luka did the same and frowned as the wind picked up.

"Maybe we should call off the hunt."

"Like hell would the all-almighty-Alpha agree to that," Jasper huffed and scowled, "He's so fucking stubborn-"

"He knows whats good for the pack, we need food Jasper." Luka reasoned and took a seat beside his friend. Luka hated the fact his friend had to hunt four days a week, two of them were in a row. It was risky, especially since he would be sleep deprived, but Jasper was one of the more skilled hunters, he was as fast as Logan, which compared to the rest of the men, was very fast and he always seemed to pick up sound better than Luka.

"I know he's your friend Luka...but sometimes even he is wrong."

"Be quiet, he's coming over." Luka warned his friend and turned his attention to Logan who was quickly making his way over to the group of men. Luka frowned at Logan, he looked tired, the bags under his eyes adding age to his young face and it unnerved Luka. Deciding to ignore it for now, Luka concentrated on readying to hunt. Tonight there was five of them hunting, normally there would be three or four but the need for more food was becoming desperate. The hunt the day before was successful but soon the pack will be unable to hunt due to the intense snow storms they had to endure every winter. They didn't hunt in large groups for the simple fact it would put them in more danger of being seen, whether it be by rogues, other animals or even...humans. They had to remain cautious.

Once Logan stood before his hunters, they quietened and turned their attention to him. Looking over the men briefly, Logan crossed his arms and raised his head, "As you can all see and smell, there's going to be a storm. I do NOT want to hear any of you complaining, you are all skilled hunters, and nothing should prevent you from trying," pausing Logan locked eyes with Luka, "However I also sense thunder, and as you can feel, strong winds and it will only get stronger as the night goes on. I have come to you all to simply say don't be reckless. Don't be arrogant bastards thinking you can catch a male deer alone in a thunderstorm...the pack is short on numbers i need you all to return safely."

"Alpha..may i speak?" A boy no older than seventeen raised his hand timidly, he was scrawny for his age. Logan raised an eyebrow in reply, "I think...we should call off the hunt, if the storm is as dangerous as you say it is, then I don't think its right for us to hunt in it." The boy gulped as Logan glowered at him.

Stepping towards the boy, Logan coughed deeply, "Are you a man or a boy?"

"A-A man Alpha, but-"

"But nothing. As i said, do not be arrogant and you will be fine. Ceasing the hunt due to a storm is not something i will allow, unless it becomes very much a life risk, then i expect you to hunt. If the storm becomes too dangerous then come back, but I will not have cowardice in my pack. Do you understand me?" Logan watched the boy shake and felt a pang, he knew he was doing the right thing, they needed food, hunting was important and soon they will be unable to. It was then Logan remembered the boys name, Jamie. At that moment, rain poured from the sky, leaving the men soaked within minutes.

Stepping away from Jamie, Logan nodded to the hunters, "On with the hunt, good luck."

The hunters ran to the only opening of the pack, it wasn't very wide, around two people could fit through it at once but Logan still felt like the opening was still too revealing, however they needed to leave the territory somehow. Logan watched as Luka transformed into wolf form, he knew the pain was excruciating and as he watched Luka hunched over, gritting his teeth as low growls escape whilst his bones began to reshape themselves, Logan held back a flinch. Logan then turned his back as his friend leapt into the forest, howling as he went to join the other hunters.

/

 **Luka's view - during transformation**

 _The pain...its excruciating. In my opinion there is no other way to describe it. You think, after years of transforming into wolf form, I'd feel nothing anymore, maybe only an uncomfortable feeling but no, it feels exactly how it did the first time, every time. They say you'll get use to it, each time it happens it gets quicker and yes that is true, but fucking hell it hurts. What happens to my body...no normal human could bare it._

 _When I become my wolf form, my internal organs shut down and reform, i go through kidney and liver failure, I can feel my heart stop beating. And just for that split second, I feel fear. I can't describe it, other than I just take one breath, hoping it won't be my last and urge my heart to begin its rhythm again. I don't scream anymore though, I use to, for the first few months but i learnt to bare the pain, I learnt to control my fear. I now merely grit my teeth, clench my jaw until I feel it snap. And then, just as I do feel the urge to scream from the intense pain, a howl will escape as my throat and vocal chords tear and rip and reform something capable of making such a haunting sound._

 _I feel my skin rip off my body, in its place is brown fur, covering my entire body. My teeth grow unbearably long and sharp. My nails grow into claws, but not quite sharp enough to pierce the skin unless the intention is there, and my hands and feet extend into massive paws. I stand on my legs as a human would, my normal height being near six foot, I am now at least six foot and six inches. My skull and face reform to create the wolfs snout, causing me to release a final howl as my spine grows. By this point my eyes are no longer emerald, but are an luminous yellow._

 _The pain then goes...I'm left standing, staring at my Alpha once again before I snarl and leap into the forest to begin the hunt. Once the pain is gone, I feel free in my wolf form, I feel myself, at home. I love the feeling of the wind flowing through my fur and being able to leap up a tree using my claws to help me keep my grip. The ecstasy of feeling your prey quiver beneath you as you sink your fangs into them, tearing their throat out and watching the life leave their eyes...its blissful, satisfying. I am proud to be a hunter, a dominant. The taste of fresh meat and blood always lingers in my mouth, it almost makes the pain I go through, worth it._


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

 ** _Village of Grimsby_**

Staring up to the sky as rain erupted from the clouds, the girl heard the shrieks of women as they hurried to their homes, desperate for warmness. Children giggled, chasing one an other until their parents grabbed hold of them and dragged them home. One after another, men descended from the far forest, each holding onto their prey as they ran to the village butcher, fresh meat ready to be skinned and cooked. The girl knew she was drenched, the cool air ghosted across her skin making her involuntary shiver, her wavy brown hair clung to the sides of her face, pronouncing her cheeks fullness. Closing her eyes, the girl tried to ignore the cold, the sounds around and simply enjoyed the feel of water against her skin, it was times like this when she felt the most free and able to escape reality, allowing herself to be exposed to the rain almost made her feel pure. But she wasnt pure, not anymore.

Snapping her eyes open, the girl looked down at herself and began to shake. Her dress was slightly torn at the bottom from where it had been forced upwards, the stitching along her middle was partly undone exposing the top parts of her breasts. Looking at her chest, the girl bit her lip at the sight of bruise forming, along her arms were dark finger marks that made the girl swallow in disgust.

 _It is my duty._

She would remind herself of this, she knew the time would come, but had it had to happen this way? Could it not have happened some other way, some other time, at least until they were wed? But of course, she had no choice, she never did. She was no longer pure, how could she be expected to wear a white dress now? How could she look into her mothers eyes and tell her she was unclean? Even if it had been her husband-to-be who had violated her, she was still unwed and therefore if word got out, she would be known as the village whore. Clenching her hands into fists, the girl desperately fought to hold back her tears, the memory of his hands on her, gripping her so painfully he had to gag her with a dirty cloth to stop her from screaming, the vile taste had made her puke in her mouth, but he hadn't stopped, merely called her filth. Though she couldn't disagree, she should have been able to compose herself. Wrapping her arms around herself, the girl lifted a trembling hand to her lips and touched them timidly and then withdrew. There was blood. He had bit into her lower lip and now she had a cut. Though this was only a minor injury compared to the rest of her body, thankfully he had left the rest of her face alone, though that was only simply because they were to be wed tomorrow...he couldn't simply allow his soon-to-be-wife look _"_ _even more hideous"._ A single tear slipped from the girls eye as she felt a sting come from her vagina, she could feel the tear and knew there would be blood. Composing herself, the girl straightened up. Her father would also be returning from the hunt, he would be ashamed to find his daughter in such a state and would punish her for not acting more compliant to her soon-to-be-husbands needs. Even though this sort of thing was to happen after they were married, her father would have turned a blind eye as long as it meant his daughter would be married into the richest family in the village. The girl however did not care for money, if she could, she would call off the wedding and continue with her dream to find actual love...but that of course wasn't to be her fate...her fate was to marry a man her father believed was suitable, a man who saw her as a mere object, a possession, which would be fine, she liked the feeling of being owned...but not without care or love. The man merely wanted her for sex, to put it simply, a baby carrier. Nothing more. The girl could just picture it, whilst she remained at home, heavily pregnant, her husband would having his way with countless of women, only touching her in the harshest of ways that involved a fist or brutal unwanted sex.

Swallowing down vomit, the girl held back a sob as she turned back towards her house. She had left her husband-to-be in bed, asleep. She would have to wake him before her father and mother returned. Shutting the door softly, the girl allowed the sound of water dripping fill the room, hopefully she wouldn't be punished for stepping out without permission, otherwise her husband-to-be might become insulted at her departure and accuse her of abandoning him.

 _Oh I wish._

Sighing deeply, the girl went upstairs, trying to be quiet as to not wake the man who slept in her bed. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the room and froze. The man had re-positioned himself so he was laying on his back, above the covers, his body exposed. Dried blood clung to his cock and trailed up along his stomach, a wicked grin was across his face, even in sleep he was marveling in her pain. Staring at the man with wide eyes, it suddenly hit the girl she had lost her purity to this man, that could never love another and would abuse her for the rest of her life. She didn't want it, hadn't wanted it. But he made her, and he had that power, she had none. Finally the tears flowed free.

The man began to stir, his eyes slowly opened and then squinted, confused. Soon he realised where he was, remembered what had happened and grinned once more. Sitting up, he stared at the girl, his eyes gleaming with delight. "Well my dear girl, that was a pleasurable evening. I couldn't wait for tomorrow, I had to have you, but..." Standing up, he made his way over to the girl and licked his lips, "I do wish you could have been more...compliant. Maybe then I wouldn't have had to be so...forceful with you. If you had just done what I had said...maybe you could have had some pleasure as well." Bending down, the man laid kisses along the girls neck, making her shiver in disgust, "Remember my dear...you belong to me, you will be my wife come tomorrow and then...there won't ever be a day you don't know your place. I will control every part of your life, your being...I will do whatever I wish to you, do you understand me?" The girl didn't respond. Frowning, the man grabbed hold of the girl's bare arm tightly, causing her to cry out in pain, "Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes."

"Yes what? Do not make me punish you for disrespecting me!"

"Y-Yes sir-"

"Good girl..." Satisfied, the man released the girl and grinned. Picking up his clothes he began to get dressed, leaving the distressed girl staring at the floor, tears flowing free. "You'll have to learn to stop doing that. Crying makes you look ugly and I will not tolerate having an ugly wife. I need something out of this marriage."

Looking at the man timidly, the girl whispered, "Why...why marry me then? If you despise the idea, and me...why marry me? You could have any woman in this village."

"Ah...my dear Rose, you see, your father is willing to pay handsomely to my family just so I will marry you, and with our families joining, that will mean quite a bit of profit...and there is the fact you have decent looks," Sending a grin the girls way, the man licked his lips again and stared pointedly at her breasts, "Well that just makes my nights more enjoyable, doesn't it?"

Once the man was fully changed, he made his way out the door whistling, but stopped when he reached the stairs and called out to Rose, "Oh my dear, I would get cleaned up if I were you, wouldn't want your father or mother seeing their daughter in such a filthy state. I would also change the bed sheet! Sleep well and in the morning you will be my wife..." Laughing cruelly as Rose let out a loud sob, she slammed her bedroom door and listened for the front door opening and shutting. When she was sure the man had left, she rushed over to her bed and stripped it, screaming at the sight of her own blood.

"Damn it all to hell!" Rose frantically pulled off her dress and then her undergarments that were soaked with blood. She would have to hide them for now until she could find a way to dispose of them. Stuffing them all under her bed, Rose stood naked in her room, her bedding was in a pile on the floor. Sniffling, Rose made her way to the bathroom and scrubbed at her skin with a cold wet sponge, she didnt have time to boil water for a bath. Scrubbing at herself, she couldn't help but still feel unclean, dirty...she couldn't rid herself of the violation, of what she had just allowed.

"I hate him!" Rose snapped as she scrubbed her vagina, the pain hurt so bad and so caused fresh tears to form, angry red hot tears. "How could he...how could he..." Throwing down the blood soaked sponge, Rose hiccuped and looked down at herself. The bruises were more obvious now. Covering her eyes with her hands, Rose sobbed and collapsed to the ground. Curling up into a ball, she allowed herself to cry uncontrollably.

 _I'm worthless. Even if I could escape this hell..no one would want me. I'm a used toy, second goods, no one wants a dirty whore. I'm no longer pure._

"Th-This isnt fair..." Rose whispered to herself as she wrapped her arms around her body. Swallowing, Rose froze as the sound of a door opening reached her ears. Sitting up straight, Rose listened quietly.

"Rose?" Rose inhaled sharply, it was her mother, she was home. Backing up against the far wall, Rose tried to remain quiet, to try and make her mother believe she wasnt home.

"Rose?" She was coming up the stairs. Rose licked her lips, eyes wide. She was too close. Letting out a fearful sob, Rose clamped a hand over her mouth, hoping her mother never heard.

"Rose?" Her mother questioned and tried to open the door. In fear, Rose leapt to the door and slammed it closed, causing her mother to tumble back in shock. Rushing back to the door, her mother called out in panic, "Rose? Open the door!"

"M-Mother please, don't come in, I want to be alone, please leave me be."

"Rose...I am not leaving until you open the door. I need to make sure you are alright!"

"Mother I'm fine-"

"To hell you are fine!" Her mother yelled. Rose remained silent. Sighing, her mother laid her hands against the door, "Rose...my dear Rose, please open the door, this isn't like you, please-"

Rose moved away from the door slowly, allowing her mother to open the door. As their eyes met, her mother gasped, a hand went to her mouth as she took in the sight of her bruised bleeding daughter. "Oh sweet Rose-"

"Mother...I'm sorry, but...he wouldn't stop."

"Oh Rose, oh Rose! My sweet sweet Rose!" Gently taking hold of Rose, her mother held her tight, cradling her daughter as they both cried into each other, the blooded sponge forgotten.

Only a few moments had passed, but to Rose it felt like hours, she missed being held by her mother, she would do it often when she was a child, but not as often now due to her father's insistence of her needing to mature and grow up. Women don't cry...girl's do. But now, Rose didn't care, she needed her mother. Pulling back from her slightly, she looked into her mother's tear-stained face. "My clothes...they are a mess and so are my bed sheets-"

Nodding slowly, her mother released her and stood up slowly, "Wait...wait here Rose." Then she left. But soon came back with a creamy white gown that would reach her ankles and had long sleeves, "Put this on...it will cover you up and hide the...the-"

"Thank you...mother."

"I'll take care of your clothes and bedding, and I'll take care of making your bed, just...wait here, please." Nodding at her mother, Rose watched her leave and close the bathroom door. Her mother needed time to process what had happened, she needed time to take in the fact her daughter had been violated...but there was nothing she could do. They were to be wed, it was her father's word. Swallowing, Rose stood and slipped on the nightgown, its soft cotton fabric felt heavenly against her skin. Rose couldn't help but notice...her mother had picked out a cream coloured one. Looking at herself in the bathroom mirror, Rose took in her damp hair, washed out face and felt repulsed at the sight. She was disgusting, she had nothing to offer. Turning away from the mirror, Rose reached out for the door handle after hearing her mother go downstairs. Grasping hold of the door handle, Rose twisted it and opened the door but stepped back as a sharp pain ran up her spine. Hissing from the pain, Rose stumbled back against the wall, as the pain increased and developed in her arms and legs. Flexing her hands, Rose bit her lip hard, drawing blood, as she watched as claws replaced her once delicate nails, parts of her skin ripped away allowing her to see muscle for a moment before it was replaced by white fur. Rose screamed and tried to rip out the fur but it merely grew back, she then gasped as she held up her hands. They were covered by white fur and claws replaced her once delicate nails. Shaking her head, Rose's breathing became frantic as she felt her heart speed up. Letting out a yelp, Rose crashed onto the floor, landing on her belly. Turning to face her rear end, Rose let out an inhuman sound as her nightgown ripped open, releasing a long white tail that was as long as her arm. "Help.." She whispered, not believing the sight before her as tears trickled down her face. Another sharp pain in her jaw made Rose wince and curse, "HELP!" She called out, and started crawling towards the door. Then her mother appeared, her face ghostly white as she stared down at her daughter, "Rose...oh sweet lord..."

"Mother!" Rose extended her hand, forgetting the claws, her mother slammed the door and then pushed Rose back against the wall, clamping a hand over her mouth. Locking eyes with Rose, her mother swallowed as they turned gold, "Rose-" Biting down on her mother's hand, not realising her teeth had been replaced by fangs due to the pain, caused her mother to yelp in agony as she withdrew her hand, blood oozed from the deep wound.

"No...I didn't...I didnt mean to!" Rose pleaded frantically and bent her neck back as another sprout of pain shot up her neck, she couldn't cope, it was too much.

"Sshhh, sweetheart, it's alright, hold on to me tight, it'll be over soon, just hold on!" Grabbing her daughter and holding her close, her mother stroked Rose's hair and watched as her daughter's ears grew, turning pointy and developed white fur. Biting her lip, she reached out and touched them, making Rose whimper.

"The pain..the pain, its gone...what...what has happened to me-" Rose sobbed as she held up a hand behind her mother's back and stared wide eyed at her white claws and patches of white fur.

"Oh Rose...my dear dear sweet Rose...I'm so very sorry..." Her mother sobbed into Rose's shoulder and held her even tighter, making Rose frown. Pushing her mother a bit away so she could look into her face, Rose saw only guilt and sorrow...no horror...no shock...

"Mother...what...what have you done? Did you...do this to me?" Rose stuttered, her voice trembling as she narrowed her eyes. When silence was her answer, Rose tensed her jaw, and without thinking grabbed her mother's fragile arms, not caring as her claws sank into her skin, drawing blood. Ignoring her mother's plea, Rose leaned in close, "What have you done? Why...why am I this...this THING? THIS MONSTER?" Rose spat, her mother shook her head and covered her eyes as she sobbed.

"No...no Rose-"

"TELL ME WHY I'M A MONSTER!" Rose screamed, "I'm...suppose to be getting married tomorrow, do you have any idea what father will do to me? What Tristan will do? The village...they will kill me, have me butchered then set on fire at the stake, I will be killed mother!"

"NO!" Whipping her hands away from her face, Rose's mother grabbed hold of Rose's face, causing her to release her and stared her in the eye, "You are not a monster Rose...they are not monsters...people like Tristan...they are monsters. But the people you speak of...no they are no monsters, do not believe the tales you hear! I will not allow you to be hurt, nor killed!"

"Mother...once they see me...they will-"

"No...you must...you must go...Rose. My dear sweet Rose, you cannot stay here, you must leave."

Looking at her mother in disbelief, Rose stuttered, "No village will have me mother, they would all sooner have the plague than help me...they only see a monster, what they fear-"

"No...no Rose..." Sighing, her mother brought their foreheads together, "You must...go to them. You must go into the forest, deep within...you'll find a pack, far beyond the boundary. They will...they will take you...once they see you, they must take you, they will be safer than any human, Rose, please trust me, find them, tell them what has happened-"

"Mother...I can't, they will kill me too, how do you know they will help? And how can I tell them what has happened, you will not tell me what you did!"

"Rose...there isn't time, one day you will find me again, and I swear to you I will tell you everything you need to know, but for now you are not safe here, you must leave-"

"Don't...don't send me away alone, come with me!"

Shaking her head with sadness in her eyes, Rose's mother blinked back tears and smiled gravely, "I...cannot, they do not allow humans. But you...you are not an ordinary human. You are part of their blood. The werewolves...they will help you, they will, I am sure of it. But i must...deal with your father, he cannot come after you, you must get as far from here as you can, as fast as you can. Do you understand me?" Breathing frantically, Rose shook her head and covered her eyes. Grabbing Rose's hands, her mother said sternly, "Rose, tell me you understand?"

"Yes...mother."

"Stand up and hurry." Dragging Rose up into a standing position, both turned to the mirror and stared at Rose's reflection. Rose touched the right side of her face gingerly. It was covered in white fur, whereas the other side remained skin.

"My eyes...they are gold."

"Eyes of a wolf." Her mother whispered. "Come, let's go." Grabbing Rose by the hand, her mother dragged her from the bathroom and down stairs. "Put this on over you, we must try and get you as near to the forest as possible." Her mother said as she handed Rose a dark brown cloak.

Putting it on, Rose took a deep breath, tears streamed down her face, "I'm scared."

Letting out a slight sob, Rose's mother kissed her daughter on the forehead and brought her close for one final hug, "Everything will be fine, keep heading North, there will be a point you reach a river, turn east and carry on and soon you'll reach what is supposed to appear as woodland trees but is in actual fact the Pack's territory. Find them Rose." Letting go of Rose, her mother smiled sadly.

"How do you know all of this?"

Her mother bit her lip and then shook her head, "Questions for a later time...come let's go." Opening the door, her mother pushed Rose out of the house and followed quickly. Grabbing hold of her daughters hand, they hurried in the pouring rain, heading down a stony path away from their house and then onto a dirt road. Their village was just on the edge of the forest. "Hurry child." Her mother whispered frantically when she realised men from the hunt were still gathered and were watching them curiously, one called out to them. "Keep hold of that cloak." Her mother warned.

"Elia!" Her father. Hitching a breath, Rose glanced at her mother who had ignored her husband's call, a determined expression was on her face. They were so close. "ELIA!" She recognised that tone, if her mother didn't stop, she would receive punishment.

"Mother-"

"Keep going Rose, do not stop-" Her mother was cut off when a hand grabbed her by the shoulder and ranked her back, Rose whipped around and stared at her father who had not yet looked at her.

"How DARE you ignore me! And just where do you think you are going?" Her father demanded, his grip on his wife hard from what Rose could tell by the way her mother was clenching her jaw to deal with the pain.

"Let go of me, George!" Rose watched in horror as her mother tried to push her father away.

George then slapped his wife.

"Stop!" Rose yelled at her father, unable to hold back, rushing to her mother, the cloak fell from her head, revealing her face. Her father stared at her, wide eyes and mouth open.

"No, Rose!" Her mouth yelled desperately, a sob escaping her mother as she was thrown to the floor, landing in a dirty puddle.

"Rose? You...you are my daughter?" Her father whispered dangerously as he neared her, Rose watched him cautiously. Men began to gather, all were staring at her but were waiting for an order. "How...how could this be-"

"I don't know!" Rose screamed at her father, "I don't know, but this isn't my fault-"

"SILENCE!" Her father bellowed and grabbed hold of her throat, "How have I not realised what you are, what has become of you? You are...a monster!"

"No-"

"You are no daughter of mine." Her father snapped as he leaned in close to her face and snarled, "You are disgusting." Throwing her to the floor, he kicked her in the stomach, a cheer erupted from the men, "Worthless piece of trash! You are not worth having my blood-"

"GET OFF HER!" called out her mother as she grabbed hold of her husband and dragged him away, two men then came to his aid. One of them was Tristan.

"Please sir, let me hurt her, let me kill her! She tricked me into bed, I had no idea she was a filthy wolf!" Tristan snarled and spat in Rose's direction. Rose whimpered as Tristan handed her mother over to another man that held a dagger to her throat.

"Mother!" Rose called out desperately and reached forward, earning a kick from her father who stood over her, a dagger in hand. Tristan stepped forward and gazed down at her, horror and disgust in his eyes.

"How could...how could this thing be Rose?"

"I don't know." Her father whispered bewildered. "But she cannot live, she is a danger, a threat-"

"NO! SHE IS STILL ROSE!" Her mother called out and was then gagged, her hands were tied too.

"Please don't hurt her!" Rose begged and was grabbed by the hair, forced to face her father.

"Do not speak...she is no longer your mother, you are not worth sharing her blood-"

"Your wife, sir, is a traitor, she was about to help Rose escape!" Tristan snapped, then gulped when George stared at him, anger in his eyes, but then he haltered.

"Yes...yes she is." Her father whispered and looked towards his wife. Releasing Rose, Tristan picked her up by the arm forcefully and held a dagger against her throat. "Do not let her escape...I must see to my wife."

The men that held Elia pushed her away. George caught his wife in his arms and looked down at her with disappointment, "Oh Elia...why did you have to betray me..." Stroking along her face gently, Elia met his eyes, anger was evident. "You were once beautiful...now merely a traitor that was going to help ...a thing. How could you Elia..." George trailed off and then narrowed his eyes, "At least you got to say goodbye." With one swift movement, George slit Elia's throat.

"NO! MOTHER!" Rose screamed, watching her mother gurgle, choking on her own blood as it oozed out of her torn throat.

Dropping Elia's body, George watched with fascination as she trembled and then looked towards his men, "Dispose of her once she dead."

Rose's breathing became frantic as she stared at her mother. Time had slowed down as she watched her mother get dragged away, their eyes looked for a brief second. Anger boiled within her. _"_ _I will not let her sacrifice be in vain..."_

Biting down on Tristan's arm, Tristan yelped in surprise and loosened his grip, releasing one of Rose's hands. Clenching her fangs together. Rose reached behind her and scratched across Tristan's face, causing him to drop his dagger. Pushing him away, Rose turned and ran towards the forest not looking back even as an arrow flew past her and hit a tree. Picking up the pace, Rose chanced a glance behind her and her eyes widened as her father led his men after her, daggers, knives, guns, bows and arrows...they had everything. Tristan followed despite his wound. Looking forward, Rose leapt into the forest, the rain clouding her sight briefly. Wiping her eyes swiftly, Rose hissed as her bare feet landed on thorns.

 _Keep going. Never stop._

"I WILL KILL YOU! YOU DISGUSTING FILTHY ANIMAL!" Tristan threw one of his daggers in Rose's direction. Rose's ears twitched and she jumped to her left, missing the dagger by an inch.

 _North. Must keep going north._

Picking up her pace once again, Rose noticed a fallen log and hissed as she judged the distance and took a chance and leapt. Landing on the over side, she tumbled slightly and landed on her knees. Breathing heavily, Rose could hear hurried footsteps but not as many. Standing up straight, she carried on and hoped she would soon lose them all. Time seemed to pass by, the rain began to lessen but that did not help Rose's breathing, nor the pain her body was enduring. However soon...she heard no more footsteps apart from her own. Looking back, there was no one there. Ceasing her running, Rose breathed heavily as she scanned the area, her golden eyes taking in every detail.

 _I have to keep going, if they are still chasing me they will catch up._

Crack. Rose whipped round and felt another body collide into hers, sending them both over an edge and down a slope. Twigs, leaves and mud clung to her as she rolled down into a pile of wet mud. Groaning from her muscles aching, Rose tried to sit up but was pushed back into the mud by something weighing down on her back. Turning her face a little so she could see, she looked up and found Tristan, staring down at her hungrily.

"Thought you got away? They all turned back, said it was hopeless and now look...here you are beneath me...again..." Bending down Tristan lifted his foot and turned Rose over onto her back, she groaned once more as her body rejected the movement. "You see this?" Tristan snarled and pointed at his bleeding face, it was now layered with patches of dirt. "You fucking did this to me you whore!" Pulling out a dagger, Tristan held it to Rose's throat. "I wonder...I wonder what I should do to you-"

"Nothing...nothing is worse than what you have done to me already." Rose hissed, her body unable to move. She was exhausted.

Baring his teeth, Tristan raised the dagger then paused. A cruel grin appearing, the same one that was there when he...violated her.

Without saying a word, he plunged the dagger into Rose's stomach, causing her to scream and blood splutter from her mouth. "T-Tristan-"

"Now...you will die here, alone. After seeing your poor mother get murdered. You will die slowly, painfully here in the mud, where you deserve to be, you piece of shit." Tristan snarled and stood up. With one final kick to Rose's side, he began to walk away, but stopped, "Oh and Rose...during your mother's last moments, a few men were ordered to stay behind and...play with her." Tristan chuckled as Rose gurgled on her blood in retort, "She died screaming I hear. She deserved worse in my opinion but...your father is so soft. Die painfully dear, to think I was going to marry a beast." With that, he finally left, leaving Rose staring up towards the darkened sky, no stars to comfort her. Her mother had been violated by other men before she died...it made Rose want to kill them all but she couldn't, she couldnt even move. Tears trickled down her cheeks, she failed. She failed her mother.

 _I'm sorry mother...I couldnt do it...I'm so sorry..._


End file.
